


Kindred Souls

by garylovesjohn



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Cheese, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Purple Prose, Sibling Love, Sick Character, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soulmates, Stomach Bulge, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Two cursed brothers in love with each other.
Relationships: Lorian Elder Prince/Lothric Younger Prince
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From 2018.

"I want you, Lorian." Lothric spoke softly as he slurped upon his older brother's hard length. He loved how warm and thick it felt against his tongue. He was too small to take it into his mouth, but he really enjoyed licking it all over. The taste and smell so inebriating. He trailed innumerable kisses over the generous shaft, dripping with arousal. Oh how he craved to feel the whole thing inside of him.

He could hardly wait now.

He let his long fingernails follow the engorged veins, caressing the sensitive nerves. He playfully explored the creases of foreskin, the slit of the glans, followed by more kisses.

"Do not tease me any longer." he mewled in a tiny, pitiful voice as he laid upon his stomach onto the bed and presented his rear in a lascivious display. His long, spider fingers circled his anus, twitching with a need only his brother could fulfill. He was so impatient to be one with him once again.

Ever so obedient, Lorian positioned himself behind his younger sibling, resting his erection upon his pallid lower back.

Lothric shivered at the weight of it upon him.

So close.

He felt warm oil being dripped upon his entrance. He watched, almost hypnotized, as his beautiful brother slicked his massive length with it. The hard flesh now glossy in the dim candlelight.

It slid a few times between his buttcheeks, rubbing against his eagerness. Then the tip was pressed firmly into it. His ailing body so ravaged and tired, it put up no resistance at all against such an immense intrusion.

"Oh, dear brother, how I love you." Lothric purred with delight as he felt himself being nearly split in half by Lorian's erection. So gigantic inside of him, pushing his inner walls apart, rubbing hard against all of his sweet spots.

He was penetrated so deeply, his emaciated stomach bulged in a grotesque mound of sickly flesh. He caressed the growth amorously with both of his skeletal hands. He felt as if he were pregnant, his belly so full of his beloved.

Lorian could only softly grunt in approval. The tightness that encircled him, so warm and snug, sucking him in. It squeezed his length so desperately, he had to use all of his strength to move.

He always started things slowly. Although he knew his little brother was eager to be manhandled, he himself preferred to ease into it.

He pulled out, gently, leaving only the head inside.

Lothric mewled, drooling upon the luxurious sheets beneath him. He felt his loins emptying as the intrusion was taken out, only to be pushed right back in, his stomach distending again.

So big.

"Aa-anh... Lorian... my love." the young prince panted, ecstatic, "Please, I beg of you..."

He wanted more. So much more. He was yearning for it. Had languished for so long. He squeezed his round belly, rubbing the erection inside of him. His organs under constant pressure from the intrusion. His own diminutive hard-on bounced between his fragile legs, leaking so much already.

With a compassionate sigh, Lorian grabbed a hold of his brother's bony hips. His skin felt so paper thin under his touch. His grip was firm, yet gentle. The last thing he wanted was to cause him any pain. No matter how tough Lothric thought himself to be, Lorian knew better. He had a set numbers of boundaries he would never dare to cross, regardless of his lover begging.

Lothric could not bear it anymore. Feeling those large, strong hands holding him like this. The giant erection pressed as deep as possible inside. The heavy, full balls weighing against his own, so tiny by comparison.

"Oh, Lorian. My beautiful Lorian." his voice was breathless now, his whole body shaking. Sweat pearling against his funereal pallor.

"Make me feel good. I'm all yours."

Slowly, gently, Lorian began to move. He pulled his whole length out. Its exit followed by a loud, wet pop. His brother was gaping wide, his hole glistening and twitching. He poured more oil inside of him and plenty over his own length too, making the both of them slick and dripping.

In one, hard thrust, he hilted Lothric again and the young prince collapsed onto the mattress. His ass held up in the air by Lorian's stoic hands.

"Y-yes..." Lothric moaned, almost crying as his lover picked up a steady rhythm. His scarred hips slamming into his tiny, skinny rear. He felt his insides plowed hard as if by a battering ram ready to break him. Huge, turgid, and sweltering. His taut hole rubbed red by the rapid penetration. The huge balls slapping so hard against him, his tender skin grew inflamed.

He lacked the strength to push back against his older brother like he would have loved. He wanted it deeper. He wanted it harder. He wanted to feel his body aching and his pelvic bones quaking with every violent thrust. He wanted to feel loved. To experience this passion with his better half.

With a soft whine, he came, soiling the silk upon the bed. A few weak droplets of wine against black. His frail body had very little to offer. But it did not make his pleasure any less intense.

Feeling his length squeezed by the orgasmic convulsion of his brother, Lorian's grip grew firmer. His pace quicker. One of his heavy hands moved between his diminutive lover's shoulder blades, weighing his chest harder into the bed. He grunted, his voice hoarse with lust. He drooled all over Lothric's back as he penetrated him deeper and deeper. Their hips wetly slapping together.

His cadence increased as his peak approached. A breathless gasp escaped his trembling, charred lips as he ejaculated. He had to use all of his willpower not to simply collapse upon the scrawny little prince beneath him. His delightful tightness milking him dry. His entire body shaking in bliss.

Lothric wailed as he felt the immense erection throbbing inside of him and pumping his guts full of boiling come. So much of it, pouring in thick, generous spurts. His stomach swelling up like it was going to burst.

"Oh, Lorian... my Lorian... I--"

His mind was going blank as a second orgasm coursed through his oversensitive nerves. His body spasmed, causing all that semen inside of him to squirt out of his loosened hole into an immense mess. He was completely dazed and could only lay listless upon the bed, trembling in intense pleasure.

With a satisfied sigh, Lorian pulled out of his lover, now a complete wreck. He laid down close by and gently embraced him. He pressed soft kisses to his damp forehead, moving stray strands of silvery hair away with careful fingers.

With a barely audible coo of joy, Lothric returned his embrace. His weakened husk of a body still reeling from his amazing climax. He felt so happy and safe in his dear brother's strong arms. He pressed his head to his chest, the ivory skin marred with burn scars all over. An eternal testament to his heroism. Marks he found oh so gorgeous and captivating. He closed his eyes, letting the steady sound of Lorian's heartbeat lull him into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 2018 or 2019, I forgot.

"Again?" Lothric purred, his voice filled with lust, as he stirred his older brother from his slumber. The younger prince was still recovering from their rough lovemaking a few hours earlier, but the ache in his weakened body also left him with a craving for more. Already, his skinny hands were busy slicking Lorian's massive shaft, massaging it back to life.

So big. So majestic. Lothric couldn't help covering its great length in myriad kisses. Eager lips travelled down to the balls, worshipping them, nuzzling them. He breathed in his lover's intoxicating, masculine scent, revelling in his post-coital musk.

He wanted so much more.

He needed it.

Desperately.

"You'll be good for me. Won't you, Lorian?" the frail young man softly asked, knowing full well his brother couldn't reply. He knew he would be good. He always was.

Lothric used what little strength he had to straddle Lorian's gigantic frame, angling his bony little rear over his twitching erection. Slowly, he lowered himself, teasing his hole with the warm tip, easing into it.

Lorian sighed, both exasperated and excited. No matter in what sorry state his dear brother was in, he was restless in bed. Too much was never enough for him.

With a shudder, Lothric sank down on the enormous, turgid flesh. The feeling of its hot hardness parting his insides, rearranging his guts, almost sent him over the edge. In an instant, he turned into a trembling mess, and collapsed upon his twin's muscular chest.

"You belong to me, Lorian, my love." Lothric murmured, shuddering in intense bliss, as his spider-like fingers weakly pulled on his brother's ashen locks, drawing him closer for a passionate kiss while he tried his best to recover. It was so big, so filling. He was spread wide by it, his hole taut around the giant erection inside, pushing against his prostate, causing him to leak like a faucet.

It felt so good he was growing light-headed.

He bounced a couple times, his legs quivering, weakened by both ailment and pleasure. He couldn't quite set a rhythm nor even fully lift himself up. Mostly, he remained limp, impaled in place, unable to get away. Not that he wanted to.

It wasn't enough stimulation for either of them, so Lorian took matters into his own hands, bucking his hips upward into that blissful heat encircling his virility.

The sudden thrust knocked the air out of Lothric's lungs. He gasped in surprise at the delicious jolts running up his spine every time his brother moved inside of him.

"Yes! Yes, my love. Keep going. Harder."

Crazed with lust, Lorian obeyed, grabbing a firm hold of his sibling's body to fuck him good. He was still attentive not to actually break him. His dear Lothric never knew when to stop. The fires of his passion burning bright regardless of pain or tiredness. He was a very demanding lover, but Lorian was always happy to oblige and, much to his dismay, often was the one left completely exhausted by the end.

Lothric mewled, unable to move anymore, his frail body laying boneless over his better half as he plowed him without mercy. The bump in his stomach increased in size with every thrust. So relentless. He could feel it in his deepest, most intimate confines like they were inseparable. Lorian gave it to him just the way he liked it. Hard. He loved to feel his amazing strength, something he, so decrepit, lacked entirely. Yet, when they were one like this, he felt tremendously empowered.

They shared this curse as they shared this love. United for all eternity.

Although Lothric was the privileged child, it was an honour for him to offer his meagre body to his dear Lorian who brought him so much comfort and joy. He deserved all he could give. No matter how weak and small he was, he had an infinite supply of love for his twin.

Lothric sank his skeletal fingers into his brother's muscular chest, his twig-like legs squeezing his strong waist, anchoring his own sickly frame as he implored for more aggressive passion.

Lorian could only comply, even though he knew how fragile his cadet was, all he cared about was satisfying him. If his beloved yearned for a rougher ride, then a rougher ride he would get. It was impossible to resist such sweet, sweet begging. Not to mention that perfect, warm tightness gripping his length.

The elder prince laid his brother prone on the mattress, amongst the silken sheets and pillows, and positioned himself on top of his diminutive shape, lifting his scrawny pelvis and pushing his legs upward, leaving him completely vulnerable underneath his tremendous weight and strength. That way, he rammed his lover with powerful sways of his hips, sodomizing him as deep as he could, pushing the little one to his very limits. He could see the outline of his own erection within his slender stomach. A sight that would have scared anyone. But not Lorian. He knew this was how his beloved wanted it. For one so paperthin, he was surprisingly pliable.

Lothric's mind went blank as his sunken eyes rolled beneath his fluttering lids. It was so intense he could hardly breathe. All he could do was confess his undying love over and over in a strangled voice. His arms wrapped around Lorian's strong neck, bringing them closer together. Their shared pleasure so tremendous they were both trembling and panting, ready to culminate together.

Always together.

It couldn't be any other way.

Their lips met in a long, languorous kiss, drooling and moaning into each other's mouth.

"Oh Lorian. My beautiful, my most perfect Lorian. I love you with all my heart." Lothric weakly puled against the scarred flesh of his brother's pale cheek. He was so lost into it, he could barely articulate anymore.

Lorian wished he could put his feelings into words as well, but he had given up his voice long ago when he had chosen to bear his sibling's curse.

Lothric didn't need to hear anything from his brother. His muteness was the strongest, most sincere display of affection. His dear, beloved Lorian, once a mighty warrior who had devoted his sword and life to him, voluntarily crippling himself in order to alleviate his burdening pain and save him from certain death. Such loyalty was stronger than any words. Any vows.

Lorian treasured every moment they were united. Lothric was his reason to live. His everything. In such moments, when they were one like this, his beautiful brother's smile was exempt of its usual veil of pained sorrow. It was genuine, bright, and filled with overwhelming joy. A sight only he was privy to. His ultimate reward. He knew the pleasure he gave Lothric made him forget his ache, if only briefly.

A low, dry, hissing growl flowed from Lorian's scarred lips as he peaked. The pleasure provided by his twin always so great it was almost magical. He collapsed on top of him, trembling in elation as his balls emptied themselves in thick, white spurts deep inside of his lover's emaciated stomach. He could feel it swelling against his own. A warm, growing lump pressed to his chiselled muscles.

Lothric moaned, breathless, as he was crushed underneath his brother's weight. The hotness filling up his deepest confines sent him over the edge as well. He wrapped his elongated, malformed arms around Lorian's large frame. His sharp nails dug into his white skin as he rode his bliss.

Only when they were like this did he feel complete.


End file.
